


Shared Words

by eafay70



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Diary/Journal, Epistolary, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Jake and Nog take turns writing entries in a shared journal. The system works beautifully - until Jake realizes he has romantic feelings for Nog.
Relationships: Nog/Jake Sisko
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33
Collections: Unsent Letters 2020





	Shared Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> Hi there, reeby10! I hope I've done your prompt justice, even though this is my first time writing DS9.
> 
> A very heartful thank you to the mod for creating this challenge and answering all my questions about it! <3 This is my first time participating in a multifandom exchange, and judging by this experience, it won't be the last.

Jake stared at the blank screen, trying to decide how to start this new writing project. Eventually, he decided to start with an explanation:

_Today was almost really boring because Nog and I got separated for being disruptive, and then my dad made me clean out one of the storage areas as punishment for "not respecting school rules enough." However, I found this spare PADD and asked my dad if I could keep it as a journal. He said yes, but I didn't tell him that I'm going to share this journal with Nog! We can use it to write to each other even if we aren't physically together, like right now when Nog's with his uncle.  
So, Nog... Hi! I don't know if Ferengi have journals, but the basic idea is that you write down whatever you want and nobody can read it without your permission because it's private. Pretty cool, right? - Jake_

Once Jake was allowed to see Nog again, he convinced Nog to check out the PADD in the storage area when he had a chance. A day later, Nog told Jake to do the same thing, so Jake did so - and was pleased to read a new entry:

_Hello, Jake. I've never heard of journals, but having this PADD just for you and me sounds like a great idea! And I think this storage area you had to clean out is a good hiding spot, since it's not used a lot.  
I know we just decided on our next prank, but I have an idea for the prank after it: Let's change the school PADDs so the word "not" goes away! It will be so funny to see the new "facts" this will make! I'll talk about this with you soon. - Nog_

This made Jake snort. His best friend was something else - but in the best way possible.

* * *

On a very special day, Jake sat in the storage area and wrote:

_Today is my journal anniversary with Nog! I'm rereading all of our old prank plans and jokes, struggling not to laugh so loudly that someone looks in here.  
Now that I think about it, it's amazing neither of us has been caught here yet. Even with hanging out almost every day, I come here to read and write at least twice a week. I realize it doesn't really make sense, since we talk about so much stuff face to face, but I've always been the writing type, so it makes sense. After all, my dad found it perfectly believable that I would have a journal! - Jake_

The following day, Jake returned to the storage area and read:

_I didn't realize a journal anniversary was something to acknowledge. My uncle loves it when Humans have anniversaries because they buy fancy gifts. In fact, he loves it even more when Humans forget an anniversary until the last minute because it's easier to get them to buy something more expensive! But Jake didn't buy me anything, so I guess that means I don't have to buy anything for him - hooray!  
This journal has worked out well because planning pranks is easier without worrying about someone overhearing it. I'm very glad Jake thought of it. - Nog_

Jake smiled, then set off to find his best friend.

* * *

It had been a rather emotional day, so Jake went to the storage area to write in the PADD. This plan changed when he saw an entry from Nog a few hours earlier:

_After much effort, I've managed to earn a reference for Starfleet Academy. It's had a non-material cost: the ease of my friendship with Jake. He didn't believe me about wanting to join Starfleet, and I didn't want to explain my reasons to him. I hope his father tells him because I don't want to explain it again, yet I know it's not very likely.  
Jake, if you're reading this (and of course you are), I'm sorry. - Nog_

With a gasp, Jake put down the PADD and ran to find Nog. The next day, he provided an update in the PADD:

_For the record, Nog and I talked about everything. As I said to him in person, I'm sorry, too. - Jake_

* * *

As time passed, Jake found himself doing a lot of thinking and writing - not in the PADD, but rather on pieces of paper he kept near his bed. He eventually came to the realization that part of his reaction to the idea of Nog joining Starfleet had been a reaction to the thought of Nog leaving Deep Space 9. Specifically, Jake didn't want that to happen. And that wasn't just because they were best friends - slowly but surely, Jake managed to understand that he was feeling more than just friendship. It was a terrifying prospect, but it made sense.

Jake didn't want Nog to pick up on this and break off their friendship, so he deliberately avoided the PADD except for a few short entries just so Nog wouldn't get suspicious. Unfortunately, as he read in Nog's newest entry, it hadn't worked:

_I reread what Jake wrote on the journal anniversary: "Even with hanging out almost every day, I come here to read and write at least twice a week." That's not true anymore. Even though we both apologized for how we acted on that day, Jake hasn't spent much time with me. He's only written a few sentences here. I think something's made him unhappy, but I don't know what. I don't like it when Jake is unhappy. - Nog_

Jake blinked a few times. He'd sort of hoped Nog would simply ignore him in retaliation for being ignored, but he should have known better. Nog wasn't going to let this go, so the only solution was for Jake to act. He took a deep breath and wrote:

_Dear Nog,  
I'm sorry for being distant. I've been trying to figure out if I should tell you something. Reading what you wrote, I realize that I should tell you. But it's scary to say it in person because I have no idea what you're going to say in response, so I'm going to write it.  
I love you.  
Jake_

Nog tracked down Jake mere minutes after the entry was written. As it turned out, Nog didn't say anything in response - he simply kissed him thoroughly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is love!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Podfic: 'Shared Words' by eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277147) by [peasina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina)




End file.
